I get what I want
by TheBeginning2921298
Summary: Klaus has come to mystic falls and plans to change the fate of everyone he crosses paths with. Even those who plot against and for him. I own nothing. UPDATE! The life of a Doppelganger just got a lot more complicated. A fate Elena knows nothing about is about to come to light as newcomers arrive: Vampires, were wolves and a coven of witches.
1. Chapter 1

Title: I get what I want

By: DelenaKiss

Chapter Summary: Klaus is coming to Mystic Falls and anything can happen when he comes.

Disclaimer: I own none of the Vampire Diaries characters. I just love to write about it.

A/N: I have type this story before but I was unable to finish. I have more than enough time and I will do my best to stick around.

PROLOUGE 

Mystic Falls must really change their name is what I decide as my limo turns and speeds past the welcome sign. My driver, before our departure was told to get me here as fast as possible. In minutes, the town's lights shine through the window only to be enhanced by perfect vision. It is like any other city, meant to be conquered through negotiations or by force my favorite way.

"Stop." I command as I view the humans moving among one another. They are seemingly happy but so weak it makes me sick. They know nothing of this town and its history and if they do they don't show it.

This town has a very domesticated vibe. Generations of families have lived here this I know. It reminds me of my home I once had when my family was one. It shall be as such again. A smile comes upon my face as I think of such delightful things that would soon be.

"Keep going." The driver starts to move again. A sigh leaves my lips as I lie back and enjoy the sounds that come from the streets and the beating hearts. It is music to my ears. It is easy to resist the blood that pumps the blood that pumps to those hearts.

This town will be mine and anyone who stands against me will not stand to see another day. I will be their king. I was made for greatness.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: I get what I want

Rating:T

By: The Beginning2921298 (recently Delenakiss)

A/N: thanks so much for following me and reviewing. I am very happy to see everyone guessing what will happen. Well take your guess? What do you think will happen. And as always I own nothing!

_**CHAPTER 1**_

Dear diary,

My name is Elena Gilbert. I start a fresh journal today. It is the start of something new. Today will not be an easy journal. I am single after years of being with Stefan. He was my true love. At least, I thought he was. He admitted his growing anxiety with me. And after these many years of trials, this is it. He hates how I will not turn for him. I can't do that. Even though I have noticed the signs of his distress but he always seemed to be fine whenever we talked. I realized I had been pulling away from him too.

I will be ok. Even though I cried for days, I will never again over Stefan. He is my past and I must see my future to move on. I loved Stefan but not romantically it seemed. He was always saving me and never loving me. He brought trouble to my life and seeing Katherine haunt our relationship with her presence and her resemblance as the never ending headache. I felt as if he had already seen me naked. There wasn't one thing I could hide from him. I remember early in my relationship with him. He said I reminded him of someone he use to know whenever I smiled. When I would ask him who, he tells me I am the girl he never met. Now I understand.

You know neither of us wanted to leave the other. Comfort was found in the relationship we had built but not love. It's what I loved about Stefan. His ability to love effortlessly, it was in his nature. I do hope he finds the one that makes him happy. It's what he deserves.

My next stop is Mystic Falls College for a few years. Maybe even finally leave Mystic Falls. Stefan luckily isn't going to pull back on his offer to pay for 100% of my schooling. He is such a good guy. I think I want to work with animals or maybe even take care of people. I have considered nursing. Jenna always said I was a natural with people and I would always find my place among them.

So, I end this on a high note, that I do have hope for whatever the future brings.

Elena

I'm so wrapped up in my journal of course I don't hear the very last vampire I want to see right now.

"Writing about me?" I jump at the sudden voice, even though the voice as never really scared me.

"Damon…" I quickly put away my new leather bound journal in my side table. I feel the bed sink beside me. I don't immediately react until I look into his deep blue eyes that have captivated me time and time again. Now there is no shame in this simple act now.

"I heard about it." I know what he means. Stefan. He was here to be my shoulder, just as he had before time and time again.

"Damon, its fine. Stefan and I talked and were fine – "Damon suddenly takes my hand.

"Elena don't pretend with me." This isn't going the way I hoped. I hoped to limit my Salvatore contact. They were a drug if you got too close. "The one thing we can at lease agree on is that neither of us can hide who we truly are from the other. I know you Elena and hiding the hurt won't help you move on."

He is right of course. We never could hide what we felt from the other even when one of us denied it until we were blue in the face from trying to convince the other. My shoulders drop from my defensive pose I don't notice I took.

"Damon it has been hard yes but I understand now Stefan and I were only temporary and it's ok. I was never going to turn for him. I still care so deeply about him though." He just nods and grips my hand a bit. He is my ex's brother and I feel bad for letting him close all this time in ways I never let Stefan close. Now that I don't have to resist it feels good in a way. But it is really too soon to even consider going anywhere with Damon.

I sigh. "Damon thanks for listening. You always do." This is where I have to end it now before things between us get out of hand. Yes I do. But, just as I hug him, it hits me like a wave.

His scent it consumes my senses. Him. I feel my body suddenly come alive at the smell and feel of him. I pull back and look into his eyes, my hands still gripping his shoulders. He is saying something but I can't seem to comprehend, just my heart pumping wildly in my chest. He is so close. My hands move over his face. I want to smooth the worry line that have crossed his face at my silence and erratic heartbeat.

As I continue to just touch his face, his eyes close and lean into my touch and suddenly our bodies are pressed against one another. It's as if we can't physically let go. The spell we are under suddenly breaks as a knock sounds at my door. I can hear again and my tense limbs let go of the body I was clutching so close.

"Elena it's the weekend, don't stay in your room all weekend." I hear. It's Jenna. I pull away from Damon slowly hoping to not be caught up in the spell we were under before. The last thing I want to do is be interrupted. Interrupted? Where did that come from? Why would I want to stay here with Damon of all people right now?

My attention suddenly shoots back to him. "What was that?" I can feel myself panicking.

"I don't know "He steps back cautiously as though searching for signs I may jump him again.

"We have to talk to Bonnie. I don't know why I just did that…I'm so confused. I make a grab for my shoes and a light sweater. I don't make it to them as Damon grabs my hand. Suddenly I gasp and this time I've backed him into a wall or he did I'm not sure. We still hold hands but it's up against the wall as though restraining him or me, I'm not sure. I can't think of anything else but him.

I try and shake the feeling. "Elena" he whispers with his eyes closed. "Talk to Bonnie with me there. She won't understand unless I'm there.

I only nod not sure what will come out. His other hand entwines with mine. I let out an involuntary whimper.

"Elena, stop that. I am trying to let go." I don't know how he is speaking but I just nod once again. All I want to do is kiss him now and bite him and claim him. Wait, claim him?

Yes that is what I want. I'm about to lean forward when he lets me go.

The ache inside subsides for the moment as if it didn't just make her want to kiss him.

"Let's go find Bonnie." I feel like I could breathe again and my awareness spread to the room.

"Yes let's go." My answer seemed to help him pull away more and move to the other side of the room.

We find Bonnie at her house. Today was her day to study magic with her Grams. She has been learning so much under her Gram's teaching. She is the one to answer the door. "Hey Elena!" her smile seems to fade at my anxious worried look that crosses my face.

"Come in Elena, what's wrong?"

"We can't talk here. I need to talk to you privately." She frowns at my response and grabs her purse. She lets her Grams know she is going out with me. We walk to a nearby park.

I turn to her as we walk to a bench. "We need to talk to you."

"We? Who else-"

"It's Damon and I." Damon comes up to sit by us on the bench.

"Hey witchy."

Her response is as expected. "You and Damon? Elena what are you doing with him? Does Stefan know you are with him?"

Damon groans impatiently. "Elena please explain." Bonnie just glares at Damon as I start. I tell her about Stefan and I. She is sorry to hear about us of course. I tell her I' m fine and that Stefan and I talked it out already and were both moving on. Then I tell her about the moment when Damon and I touched.

"Every time we touch we can't let go. I don't know what is happening to me."

Bonnie hasn't stopped glaring at Damon for a second. "I knew it! Damon I swear if you did something..."

Damon puts his hands up defensively. "I did nothing. "He declares. We both know she is under her Gram's teaching and would know a lot by now after 4 years of being a witch.

"If you did, I will kill you personally myself." She points a threatening finger at Damon across me. I back into Damon direction. He instantly notices and moves off the bench. So I move back towards Bonnie and place myself between them.

"Bonnie, we came for help not threats." She simply nods and the glare leaves her face.

"Give me your hands and I will see if there is a spell or some magical signature on either of you." We comply and move towards her. She takes either of our hands. She closes her eyes and begins to chant.

She opens her eyes after a few moments. She turns to me first. "Something is off with your signature Elena. I can't quite tell what it is. But its magic I have never seen before. I thought at first it was the Petrova Doppelganger magic on you. But this is different. I couldn't touch it." She turns to Damon and apologizes. "I'm sorry Damon for accusing you of anything. You haven't done anything. But she is somehow reaching out to you. I can't explain why but her magic seems to be trying to lure you somehow. " She turns back to me. "Elena it's not your fault you seem to have more than one magical signature on you. The signature is the same but I never noticed it before."

"Can you research what it could be?" Damon asks.

"My guess right now s dormant magic. That is now active. But yes I will do that as soon as I get back."

"I don't have any powers Bonnie. I'm human." Bonnie brings me into a hug and a tear slips down my face. "I don't know what to do."

"It's going to be alright Elena. I won't let anything happen to you. I'm here for you."

She pulls away smiling. I nod through my tears.

She looks back at Damon. "Could you two show me what happens?"

"Now?"

"It will help me research."

I look at Damon. He nods and looks at Bonnie. "Be warned she can be an animal when she gets close to me." He winks at her. That's the cocky Damon I know. We get close and I feel whatever it is inside me responding to his proximity. Our hands touch and our bodies collide once more. She separates us magically.

We both look at her panting. I want to rip her head off for tearing us apart. No I don't want to kill her! She's my best friend. "What do you both feel?"

I answer first. "Angry."

"Upset but like I just got a low dose of one your special headaches. I don't notice Damon is clutching his head. I want to help him. "Damon its ok. She promised to tear us apart."

He stops clutching his head. "I feel fine suddenly." He looks at me suspiciously. I don't know how or why he feels better.

"We need Grams, maybe she knows something. I saw a connection but I'm not sure what it means." She shakes her head. "I will call you once we know something. Come over later maybe Grams will know."

As Bonnie turns to go, "Wait. You say this just started right?"

Damon and I both nod. "It's possible but I'm not sure."

"What?!" I say. This is it. She has to know.

"Its old magic but the symptoms are similar to the soul mate bond."

Soul mate? She continues at our equal silence. "When the time is right and both people are ready they are bonded. But it doesn't explain why only Elena is reaching out but the magic is similar. You two have potential to be mates. A vampire can only bond to a vampire though which is also something I find odd. Elena is Human. It's like when Elena and Stefan broke up you accepted each other. Was there a confirmation in words, when you were alone? If you did then it may have activated at that point. You may have been ignoring the pull when you were with Stefan. And Damon you may have noticed instinctively but she wasn't willing and a mate can't hurt a mate. So you couldn't force her. So in other words you are ready to seal. You aren't rejecting each other anymore."

"Wow." That's all I can say at this point. "Damon.."

"I will leave you to think. But that is only a guess right now." Bonnie turns to go. I wave and turn back to Damon.

"You've been mine all this time." Damon says.

"I belong to no one and Bonnie said it was just a guess."

"But it's possible. This whole time I thought I was going crazy wanting you the way I did and I had every right to want you." Damon's eyes shone with hope. I felt bad telling him it was only a guess. Everyone knew Damon cared deeply about me. We mistaken his infatuations with lust and never thought he could actually love me. This changed everything.

"We Have to tell Stefan." He nods and takes my hand. The lust seems to have subsided and we no longer touch the way we did before. It's like once we seemed to know the truth the lust subsided.

I shake my head. This is nothing I expected. I think it would have been better to find out this was all a prank. But it's not a joke. "This is all so new for me. I need some time to think."

Damon's eyes begin to plead with me. "Don't do this Elena."

"Damon she said it was a possibility. Vampires don't bond to humans. I'm human not a vampire." I had to get away, the few people that were there were starting to stare .The look in his eyes were too much. I have to leave. I feel a sudden pain in my gums. My hand flies to my mouth. I pull it back.

There is blood on my fingers. "Damon.." I cry. As I begin to drop to my knees Damon catches me.

"Elena what's wrong?"

"My mouth it hurts." The pain is unbearable. I look up at Damon through blurry tear filled eyes. "Elena baby open your mouth."

" 'amon et 'urts" My heart is starting to beat erratically. I don't know what's going on. I can't breathe.

"I know let me make it better." He whispers calmly. I open my mouth. I collapse in his arms. I feel myself collapse. I hear him cursing about something being wrong. I feel myself passing out from the anxiety. What's wrong with me?

TBD...

A/N: So what is wrong with Elena? Any guesses?


	3. Chapter 3

Title: I get what I want

A/N: I have loved some of your guesses you have made. But some of you were getting so close! I am happy to announce that I need a beta. I have been searching for one but haven't found one yet. So if you are interested in the position let me know. Keep reading and reviewing!

...

_**Chapter 2**_

"Damon, she has fangs!" Stefan still couldn't believe what he was seeing and hearing. He couldn't wait for Elena to wake up and tell him what the heck was going on. "What did you do? I won't be angry just tell me."

Damon's anger seemed to flare at that point. "Why the hell does everyone think I've done something to her?! I would never force her to become like us. Accuse me again and Stefan I will not feel one ounce of guilt about killing you. I have helped this sorry excuse of a town time and time again. Have I not earned some respect from you all?! I have saved people Stefan; do your best to remember that." Damon stepped out of his brother's face.

Stefan brushed his fingers though his hair, "Then if it isn't you, something weird is going on." He takes a peek once more at her mouth to examine the fangs coming through her gums. "Their larger than ours Damon and she has four of them. They don't seem to be changing back like ours do. "

Damon was on his 3rd cup of bourbon. "What? She has more?"

"There is a myth of vampires whose teeth never changed back. There are fairytales meant to scare. I never looked too much further in the subject." Stefan continued to further inspect Elena and found not a single bite mark or even vampire blood in her system. But he noticed she did taste different. Of course he hadn't bit her but poked her pointer finger to check for any changes. Her body was still warm and her heartbeat away in her chest.

"Call Bonnie, I don't know what to make of this." Stefan finally concludes. "Also tell her to bring her Grams. We need all the help we can get."

By time Bonnie and her Grams arrive, Elena still lies on the couch as though in a coma. She's unresponsive to touch and won't even answer her own name. Bonnie is the first to rush over her friend. "She hasn't wakened yet?"

Stefan shakes his head, "I've tried everything I could. Shaking and calling her name won't work. Even Damon can't seem to wake her." Stefan says the last part awkwardly. She knows he knows what happened this morning. Damon must have filled him in she figures.

Grams stands still by the arch way that leads into the living room, "What are her symptoms?"

Damon continues to sit back and drink his 15th drink that night. Stefan simply takes the lead.

"She is unresponsive. She breathes and seems to be in a coma. We found four fangs in her mouth indicating she may be a vampire but her heart is still beating.

All of this catches Bonnie's grandmother's attention. "Move out of the way child." She tells Bonnie. She comes and kneels by Elena. She inspects the fangs herself. "Have you tried blood yet?"

"No. She's human we figured it was a spell changing her. So we called you."

Gram walks over to a loveseat and takes a seat. "She has all the tendencies of a newborn vampire but not the physical symptoms. I see why you would assume this is a spell. Bonnie has told me what she found out about Damon and Elena. Elena was very angry and wanted to hurt Bonnie, her best friend? She can't control whatever is happening to her. She won't be able to I'm afraid."

"So you know what this is?"

"I have watched Elena grow into a woman. I tried to keep her away from vampires. Now she is becoming one herself. "

"How is that possible?" Bonnie asks. 'She's alive!" Stefan just sat pondering this news. Damon didn't look any less shocked than Stefan.

"Same way the first vampires were made. Magic. " Grams sigh and sits back. "Vampires were not meant for this world or the next. There is nothing I can do. "She looks back to Elena and a sad look crosses her face. "I must leave now. Terrible things I fear are going to occur."

"Why?" Stefan finally asks. "Does it have to do with Elena?"

"Where magic is that has started cannot be undone. The spirits would never have agreed to this abomination of a being that lies on that couch."

"It has to be a spell. Please Grams do something." Bonnie begs. "Look at what I saw, maybe you can undo this. Maybe we can make it right."

Grams sits silent for a moment looking at her grand- daughter. "I will look and we must go. The spirits do not endorse out kind being with their kind."

She looks to Damon and Stefan who suddenly tense at her words. "I mean no disrespect, but you know vampires are not to mix with our kind, it is forbidden. It must be for the good of mankind and my line."

Grams walks slowly over to Elena. "Grab me a blood bag. If she is what I believe she will respond and awaken. But first I must see what you have seen Bonnie. "Her hand moves to Elena's still hand and places both hands over it.

Damon leaves and comes back with a bag of warm blood in a cup. "Here." He doesn't look as good as he hands it over. He takes a seat. "

"This is very odd. " Grams says. "I see the bond but it is much more prominent now. Damon you seem to be reaching out to her. She is pulling something out of you. I can't tell what. She –"Grams suddenly falls back from Elena.

"Grams!"

"What just happened?"

"She pushed me from her mind. I don't know how. But there is something defending her in this form she is taking. I would like to see her waken."

"Are you sure we want to wake her? "Damon pipes in. "The girl just pushed a highly trained witch from her mind while in a coma?" Everyone looks at Damon. "Hey I'm saying what everyone doesn't want to say."

"We can't let her stay in this form." Grams answers standing with Bonnie at her side. "But let it be you. I do not want to be near her when she wakes. Her response is unreadable."

Damon takes the cup and strides over to Elena. Everyone watches on for a response. "Elena, I know you can hear me. You have to wake up now. Everyone needs to talk to you. I got a drink for you. Can you smell it? Give me a response Elena. Anything would be fine." He lifts the cup of warm blood to her nose.

And what happens is the least expected response. A roar rips from her lips. "Ahhhh." Light reflects her fangs. Her arched back goes down again. Her whole body seems to calm and her eyes flicker open. She turns her head slowly and blushes slightly. "Damon?"

"I'm here." He take her hand. But she pulls it away as she catches sight of the blood cup. She licks her lips like a predator.

"Damon, give me the cup. I want it." She demands.

"Elena… its blood. You don't drink blood."

She tilts her head sideways. "How dare you deny me?" She touches his face. "I want it Damon, give it to me." She purrs, as she places her hand on the cup smiling. He seems to be in a daze. This was not the sweet Elena everyone knew. This Elena was seductive, cunning and controlling. Elena takes it from his hand. She takes a sip and tips it back to drink every drop. Her lips are left red by the drink.

"Thank you." She whispers.

She seems to notice everyone else then. "Hello everyone." She says as if it was normal to seduce her way to getting something. That instance she blushes slightly. may appalled at what she just did to Damon in front of everyone.

…

Bonnie is the first to speak. "Elena how do you feel?" Bonnie tries to step forward but is stopped by her Grams hand. A warning look passes between the two.

A smile crosses my face. I feel alive! I feel powerful. I was so scared but I don't know why. "I don't know. But it feels good. What happened while I was sleep." I try to act normal and allow the emotions I felt earlier come through. I remember touching my teeth. Something was wrong. I can't remember. There was blood and I was crying.

"Elena I think I better be the one to tell you." Bonnie begins. "You're a vampire."

"What?! That's not true. I'm human I feel my heart."

"Elena you just drank blood."

"Wasn't that Damon's blood? It was healing me right?"

"That was not Elena. We couldn't wake you up and your symptoms were too odd to take to the hospital. The council would have figured out what you were becoming and we couldn't risk you hurting anyone."

I shake my head over and over. This can't be right. I can feel my heart. My hand touches my mouth. There I can feel something. I need to get to a mirror. I see it. It's across the room. I make my way over to the mirror and lift my lip to see what I felt: fangs.

This can't be happening. I didn't want to be a vampire. I can't help but panic and just as I do I feel strong hands grab my shoulders. I feel a sudden urge to defend myself. I fling them both off my arms. "I need to think!"

I feel a sudden tingling in my mind. I open my eyes to see Bonnie's grandmother's hand in my direction. She's trying to control me? Ha! "It won't work will it? You can't touch me!"

I laugh. I'm actually giggling! Why?

"Now Stefan!"

I feel a pain in my thigh to see a dart. This has to be vervain I can smell it. Even this won't work.

I pull the dart out and fling it to the ground. "Stop trying to sedate me. I just want to leave. Now move out of my way. "

"Elena you are a danger to everyone including yourself. You must stay here with Damon and Stefan." Bonnie says with her hands raised. "I won't hurt you." Bonnie walks forward hesitantly. There is fear in her eyes? Why is she afraid? I'm the one that should be! I look around to everyone else to see the same fear. I turn back to the mirror and see why.

My lips are pulled back in a snarl showing my four new fangs and my eyes have gone blood red. I run my fingers across the veins that appear around my eyes. This can't be true. I'm a vampire?

I feel hands once again touch me as a tear slips down my face. I turn into the chest. Its Damon I can smell him so clearly. His musky cologne always calmed me when I was upset that morning.

"How long was I sleep?"

"3 days Elena. We didn't know what to do." He groans squeezing her tight.

"I'm sorry Damon. I'm so sorry everyone." I look up at everyone to see them shocked for some reason. "Please Damon take me upstairs."

He turns to everyone else. "Get out. She has had enough." He picks me up bridal style. It feels so good to be in his strong arms again. Bonnie and her grandmother leave silently. Bonnie gives me one more look before leaving, a sort of reassuring smile.

I spent the rest of my day lying in bed. Damon comes and goes. We don't talk. We just lie next to one another content for now. He doesn't push the subject of my immortality. But Stefan the ever curious one comes and talks about getting me ring to wear or maybe even a necklace. He wants to move forward and I'm not ready.

I'm a vampire. It's what he always wanted but I never agreed to. This was pushed on me! I want to tear things apart. But I resist that urge. Damon has been amazing to me, taking care of me.

I wandered into the light this morning to see what it really felt like to burn. But to my disappointment I don't. The light makes me tingle but it feels fine. At least I could still sunbathe!

Damon thinks this is because I am still human. I still eat human food of course. Also I'm stronger than Damon and Stefan. Sometimes I can sense their emotions when directed at me. It's an odd feeling to know so much.

...

On my fifth day though at the Salvatore house, I get the most unexpected visitor: Katherine. She is her usual rude self as she strides into the room.

"I like your new digs Elena!" She flicks my name off her lips. "Moving on to the next Salvatore I see." She crosses her arms.

"Kat, if you have come to taunt me on my choice in men you really should reevaluate who you're talking to and go look in a mirror."

"Oh 'Lena you got a tongue on you, I like it. It's much better than that wimpy version of you."

"So Kat what brings you to The Salvatore Mansion? I thought you finally an away with your tail between your legs."

"I would show a little respect Elena to the only person who knows even half of what's going on with you." Kat bites out venomously.

I shut my mouth for the moment. She smiles and sways over the bed.

"Ah Kat got your tongue finally." She smirks knowing the ball is in her court now. "It started around the time I met a few vampires. They wined and dined me. They were very gentleman like. In the end it turns out they wanted something more. I've been running for years from these people waiting for you to be born and here you are! My guess is he's in town now and you are my way back into his good graces."

"Wait why are you telling me all of this?"

"I tell you because for years there has been a saying that the sun and the moon curse is what keeps vampires from walking in the light. Everyvampire has been searching for it. Including you. But what its also keeping others from finding out the truth about the curse. I even fell for it at one point in time. I thought I would be able to walk in the light again. Think of it Elena, vampires walking in light! How terrible would that be for the world if that curse was broken? But it never referred to that."

"What did it refer to?"

"I can't share all my secrets otherwise you could just turn your back on me. We can have that."

I rise up out of bed and walk up to Kat. "Fine what do you want me to do? I'll do it just tell me."

"I like you a little more now." She smiles hat devious smile at me. She knows she has won this battle.

"His name is Niklaus Mikaelson – boys come in if you are going to linger by the door. "Kat says. The bedroom door opens and in come Stefan and Damon. I thought I had felt them but I didn't know how close they actually were.

Stefan crosses his arms. Damon is the first to speak, "So who is Nikky?"

"First a history lesson now that I have your attention. The first or Original vampire family are the Mikaelsons. A witch decided to make her children immortal with the blood of a Petrova, our bloodline Elena. She killed her and here we stand as a way for the Hybrid to take his full form. She didn't want to curse her son forever. But she made it possible for him to undo it also. Where there is a will there is a way. Magic never intended for him to be a Hybrid and the witch who cursed the family to immortality cursed his werewolf side to lie dormant. You are the way for him to regain his power. He would desire that power which makes you a perfect plan. Now I need to get the moonstone I took from him the night I became a vampire running from the Niklaus. You are already dead and still human. So you have nothing to worry about."

I don't understand. Then why am I changing. "What about this happening to me?

Kat just shrugged. "I don't know but it happened to me when I him. He was very alluring. He didn't know I was turning already.. I grew fangs and painfully might I add. So I sped up the process when the chance presented itself."

This wasn't helping me. All I knew was this hybrid was causing this transformation. If he wanted to kill me then why would he listen to a word I would say and he'd recognize me immediately as the doppelganger!

"So think this all through sweetie. I'll find the moon stone and you just keep your pretty ass safe. Damon and Stefan I'm sure will take great care of you while I'm away." Kat just smiles. "they took excellent care of me." She winks at Damon and Stefan.

"I'm stronger than you I don't need to do anything until we know for sure what is going on." I say. She turns and looks me over. I could take her.

"Don't even try it Elena. You may be strong because of your newbie status but you can't even control the power you have. So I wouldn't threaten a nearly 400 year old vampire. It's not wise Elena."

Katherine left with that. I could've taken her I know it. I felt the fear at not knowing either what I was now. She even felt jealous herself for not letting herself turn as it seemed naturally. But Klaus would have killed her that night if she hadn't turned.

"I need to take a walk."

Damon is the first to object. "You heard what she said there is a guy out there trying to kill you."

"I can take him. I can handle myself. He can't hurt me. I took on two vampires in the living room and a witch. I'm not afraid of anyone." I stomp out the door and outside. I really have to get back to life now. I missed 2 days of school for this weird illness; if that's what I want to call it.

I have to go home. I may go back and get their keys…no I don't need a car. I can run back. I'm a vampire now. I don't need to drive! Ha I begin to take off running and I touch ground in no time. I look at my watch and see it only took me 15seconds to get home.

Just as I'm walking to my front door I turn and see a figure sitting on my porch. "Hello Katerina." He's a tall gentleman in suit. His smile is instantly warming.

"Why look at me like you haven't met me before? "

"I don't speak to strangers." i look around nervously.

"It's ok Katerina. It's me Elijah. He doesn't know I'm here and where you are. I came to warn you. You must leave town."

Oh. This must be a friend of Katherine. I look like her duh!

"Elijah, I know he's here. The moonstone is here and I have to hide it again."

A smile crosses his face. "Seems still even time could not erase such beauty. I love the straight look. It definitely changes your look a bit." He steps forward and touches my hair. You still smell the same you know. It's like your scent never changed. I knew you didn't die. Your heart it still beats."

So he doesn't even know Katherine is dead? That conniving bitch!

"Invite me in Katerina." He whispers as his hands ghosts over my chin. "We have so much time to make up for."

A slight shiver runs through me. There it is again. The feelings I felt with Damon come rushing out of me. He seems to feel it also as his eyes darken. I can better resist it seems. After those 3 days in a coma. But it's very tempting to give into.

The information hits me like a storm. Katherine must have made him feel this way too before she died. She is using the power she use to have on him to make him believe it hasn't changed and I have just reinforced those feelings by lying to him.

"You still make me feel like no one else can. Remember when we met." I turn from him as fast as I can. A chuckle rings from his throat. "I wanted so much to ravish you in love. I wanted you for myself. But even my brother fell under this delicate charm you still seem to have after these hundreds of years. But his lust for power was greater than love."

A shiver rakes my body at his proximity as he presses his body into mine. "Elijah we can't. He will surely smell me. Then you aren't so much in his good graces anymore."

He turns me gripping my biceps. "I don't care. I will deny him for you like I always have. I turned him west so you could go east. I turned him south when you went west. Every letter I've kept from him. He knows nothing. We can make this work. I love you, my dearest."

I feel so bad for this guy. He obviously loves Katherine and I am playing some sick joke to get information from him.

"You must go. I will write again soon. Please do not come here again." I clutch his hand and smile warmly. "Keep him from this area for me. I need your protection."

He nods and leans forward and kisses my cheek. He lingers for a moment and steps away and speeds away to wherever he came from.

The breath I'd been holding the whole comes out in a huge sigh of relief. Not only did Katherine lure men here and lied to them, but she wants to use me too. Maybe I should leave Mystic Falls…

I could pack and compel Jeremy and Jenna to go to another state. I could – no! I can't, I'd rather die and run forever from a face I've never seen and leaving all my friends behind would be a huge problem… I really had to think this through.

Elijah didn't think it would go that way with Katerina. He hoped she'd invite him in and they'd be together again. But it was always one excuse after another. Her number one excuse which was reasonable was Niklaus. He never could join her wherever she was. It hurt him deeply to stay away from her for so long.

It didn't take him long to locate his brother. He was lounging of course in a huge mansion of a house with his favorite witch locating the moonstone, which was said to have been in mystic falls. Katerina had been tracked here in the 19th century as a Socialite under the name of Pierce, staying with a family known as The Salvatores. It had taken him years to find out this information thanks to Elijah's attempts to veer his brother another way. He knew she'd gone to the Midwest at that time but unsure of where exactly.

His brother had thrown a real fit finding out she was so close. He had traveled the world looking for her to exert his revenge, when all along she had been in Mystical Falls for nearly a decade.

He of course hadn't changed a bit. They were eternal after all. "Brother, welcome to my humble abode. I am nearing the end of my search for the moonstone."

"If I may ask, why are we still searching for it? Miss Petrova is not here."

"No she isn't but I have those vile of blood from her family, I plan to test with. Tracey here thinks she can find a way to use the blood."

"And if she can't?" Elijah stood amused by his brother attempts at trying to use the family he slaughtered to break such a curse. He knew it wouldn't work. But his brother was desperate.

"I'm a bloody fucking vampire for life." Klaus smiled almost sarcastically at his brother. "This pretty thing loses her life, because of my loss, isn't that right sweetheart?"

The witch in question was in fear. Any vampire could smell it. It would be a sad fate for anyone left to help a mad man with a plan that won't work.

"When do you plan to leave this town Niklaus?"

"Call me Nik brother; you know I hate that name."

Elijah just shakes his head. "Fine Nik."

"I don't plan to."

Elijah wanted to frown. But he held his stone face in place. Nik continued at his brothers' uncaring face. He really did hold himself to high of a person, was all Elijah could think.

"This town is mine. Have you not heard of its rich history? It's a magical epicenter. Witches, werewolves and vampires, living among one another. It is perfects!" Nik grabs the witch and twirls her from her work. "We shall all be one and soon the state and soon the country and soon the world!" He waltzes her around the room before biting in her neck, drinks only for a moment and continues once more dancing. "Blood is everywhere my brother but magical epicenters such as this aren't."

Nik let the witch go then and walked to his brother wrapping his arm around him as he explained some of the possibilities of what he had in mind for this town. As he listened, Elijah knew he had to warn Katerina. If Klaus wanted the world, there would be no place she could hide from him except possibly in death.

...

TBC…..

A/N: Hey so what did you think? I hope it answered some questions you all had about the plot of this one. I am trying to include Klaus only a few times. He may possibly be meeting Elena soon. I'm not sure if the deal between Elena and Katherine will go down or not.

I can't believe I typed over 4,000 words! Go me!

I will maybe posting again in a few days. I didn't intend for this story to go the way it did. I may be adding somethings! I'm pumped though for all the reviews. Thank you so much for your support.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: I get what I want

By: TheBeginning2921298

Chapter Summary: Klaus is coming to Mystic Falls and anything can happen when he comes.

Disclaimer: I own none of the Vampire Diaries characters. I just love to write about it.

A/N: Thanks for all the views! I appreciate it. I typed this all in one day. Remember: You inspire me.

Chapter 3

The sunlight comes in through the window this morning. I use to love the light in the morning. But now I see all the smudges on the window. Nothing is hidden from me anymore. The dust that has collected there that was impossible to see before. I'm going back to school today. Jenna has covered for me. I'm so glad Jenna finally knows about vampires. She didn't take it so well the first time but now she is "ok" with the idea of vampires. She doesn't know about my illness. She had become accustomed to me leaving all times of the day and what not to keep her safe from certain vampires. First it was Damon now it was Katherine. She could never seem to keep up with the drama I seemed to wrap myself up in.

She encouraged me to go back to school. I will be happy to get back to normal as much as possible. So i went back to school. My teeth never seemed to go back to normal so Stefan was brilliant enough to buy my teeth caps to cover my fangs. They looked so real. i just had to be careful not to extend them.

Everyone did wonder where I went off to. Some didn't believe I was actually sick and faked it. Afterall, test on WWII was on Monday. Some believed the lie and sent her cards and flowers. But besides all that she had more to worry about, like her best friend Caroline. Stefan and Damon didn't think to call her even though she was busy event planning for the spring season. She knew Caroline would throw a fit. She had received numerous calls and texts from her over the past couple of days. I would've answered but I just couldn't bring myself to do so.

So when lunch rolled around, I was eventually confronted with the entire lunchroom as our audience, "How dare you Elena Gilbert not pick up your phone to tell me you were sick! I would've made you soup! You know I make amazing soup. Do you think I don't make good - "

I really couldn't deal with this today. Her ranting seemed to just be like booming speakers in my ear. So instead of smacking her like I am dying to do. I put my hand over her mouth. ""I'm sorry Car but I we need to talk about this in private. I need to tell you something personal and not in front of all these people." I wanted to call them value meals but I hold back.

She simply nods when she sees even she can't remove my hand from her mouth. She sits down and looks at me suspiciously and just like every other vampire she can hear my heart beating and can't comprehend my strength or where it comes from. I am happy to see her calm down and we smile as though it never happen to cover what we really are feeling. Bonnie joins us shortly after we get into our usual routine of talking about boys. I hesitantly tell her about Damon not knowing how she will take it...

"I'm sort of seeing Damon..." I blush slightly waiting for her reaction. I notice her eye twitches in the corner. She plasters a smile on her face continuing to drink her latte which actually holds the blood. not even a drop gets on her plaid skirt.

"Damon Cone? He is such a cutie, when did you two meet?" Her face of hesitant hope hurts as my answer stops in my throat. She thinks maybe Stefan and I had a fight.

I clear my throat and look at Bonnie for support. She just shakes her head and eats the soup she brought from home.

"Its Damon Salvatore."

"Salvatore? What happened to you and Stefan?!" She continues to go on and on about how we were perfect together and blind if I chose Damon over Stefan. I go on to explain to he how Stefan and I had been falling apart for a while. She listens intently.

"I still don't understand why Damon." She brings her voice down to a whisper. "You know he made me this."

"I can't explain now but its complicated..."

"Is he a rebound?"

I can't take anymore of her questions. "I've cared about Damon for a while now, nothing will change that. " Maybe I couldn't do this. Everyone would question my choices no matter the reason. I stormed out of the lunchroom, only to run in a strong chest. "Stefan..."

"How are you Elena?" He must see I'm upset. He rubs my shoulders. I must look a wreck for him to come to my rescue like this.

"I'm just upset is all." I decide to explain what happen with Caroline. He just hugs me and listens.

"Being a vampire isn't easy Elena. Your emotions are heightened beyond belief. You just need to know how to control them and it'll be a piece of cake, I promise."

I feel a smile cross my face at his comforting words. Stefan could always do this for me. I hug him tighter. "Could you talk to Caroline for me?"

" I can do that. You don't have to worry about a thing. Go home, I will "talk to the principal for you again." He smiles that smile. I know he compelled the principal to give me those few days off I needed. Stefan is the best. I can see why we were together. He was perfect.

I go to my locker grabbing my bag I left there. I walked to my car happy to be leaving school. I thought I wanted to be here. But, for some reason I wanted to be elsewhere. " As I approach my car, I smell a familiar scent. Elijah.

I turn to see him. His eyes are glazed over at the sight of me. "Katerina, high school?"

"An education is important Elijah. Its interesting to see how the education system has changed over the years and knowledge is power." I say quickly, hoping he is fooled by my answer. He seems to understand and smiles.

"I've missed you so much Katerina even if it has only been less than 24 hours." He steps up to me and leans so close I think his lips will touch mine.

"Calm yourself, I will not ravish you here and this is not a time and place either to do so." He looks around the parking lot then back to me.

"Elijah.." is proximity is still having that dizzying effect on my senses. I want him to lean closer. My hands trail his clean white crisp shirt.

"Not here love. We must wait for more privacy.'He whispers as his hands go to my waist, his actions aren't very convincing. He snaps out of the daze as something he seems to remember. He pulls away slowly. "I'm here to warn you to run Katerina. He wants to stay here in Mystic Falls. He won't leave. I want you to leave with me. We can hide on a remote island and live out the life we want. You will never have to fear him again."

"Elijah I can't leave here. This is my home. I have people I care about here."

"Katerina let your heart lead you. Let our love be the wind beneath our feet today. They are humans Love, they will die eventually. It is inevitable. "

I have to move from his arms, he seems to think I can just run again. "No..."

"Katerina he will kill you one way or the other. Let me save you."

"I will not run this time. I will face him. tell him to meet me at the square at the a place called the grill. "

"Kat-"

"No Elijah we are ending this conversation. I can't run, this is my town." I feel a sudden power rush at these words. I can tell him the truth. This is my town and no one is going to hurt my family or friends. Katherine had brought more than trouble to Mystic Falls, she'd brought death on everyone here.

He tries to call me her name again. I've had enough now. "Elijah I'm not Katerina. The woman you love she is dead. A full fledged bitch of a vampire. Stop calling me her name. She ruined my life." I cry out. The shock on his face is enough to know I've gotten my point across.

"So you are ...?" He steps away like I'm a dirty sin.

"My name is Elena Gilbert and I'm the Doppelganger."

He shakes his head. "She said she never had a child." His finger run through his usual perfectly straight slick back hair.

"I'm sorry I lied to you Elijah - " I touch his shoulder, he pulls away again.

"If you are the doppelganger, Katerina really is gone. She died." Hee crouches on his heels.

"Elijah its ok. But you have to help me."

He looks up then at my words. "Will you tell me where she is?"

"I can bring her to you. She is here Elijah. Please help me save everyone in this town."

"Such a good heart for a liar." He bites out. He grips my throat smiling. "After all this time, you tell me you aren't Katerina." He lets go slowly as though trying to get his composure together. My words must have convinced him enough.

"I'm sorry Elijah." I say looking at him cautiously. He was strong. Damon and Stefan were no match for me. This guy was more than enough.  
i look up into his fiery eyes. His pupils begin to dilate. He looks me right in the eyes.

"Take me to Katerina." He orders me.

"I can't. I don't know where she is." I look down. "We should really get out of here. There aren't any school cameras here outside just by the doors. That I know of."

A confused look crosses his face. I don't see why.

"When did you last see her? What did she want?" He stuffs his hands in his pockets.

"I don't know who you are. So you better start explaining. You just come into my life and expect me to run away with you - " I grab for my keys.

"I was under false pretense that you were Katerina. Correction, I asked her and not you."

"Elijah, we should take this someplace else."

"Where did you have in mind?"

The Lockwood grounds, there is a bridge we can meet at. Its much more private than my school parking lot."

"Lead the way." He moves at vampiric speed to the other side of the car and opens the door for me. I finally could conclude this guy is a deadly gentleman.

I lead the way in my car to the Lockwood grounds. Just at the edge of the forest, he meets me.

"These grounds have seen a lot of death." He murmers.

"Yeah i guess you could say that. Things weren't always so peaceful in the Mystic Falls History."

"Yes, America was quite hostile to anything supernatural..." He agrees. We make it to the bridge. I sit up on the edge. I don't know why I'm with a vampire that could possibly kill me. But I have information he wants. SO i guess I am safe for now.

"So we are somewhere more private, Ms. Gilbert, is there a reason we are here?"

" I have been going through a lot lately. You knew Katherine when she was human. She's my ancestor and she is very vague on what is going on. I don't know who Niklaus Mik- "

"She told you about Nik?"

"She told about the spell that made him a vampire and his siblings. I don't understand what it has to do with me though. I didn't ask to be who I am." I huff.

" You sound like Katerina, when she found out what he had planned for her too. She was so scared of dying." His hand comes up to my face. I flinch from his palm.

"Elena I apologize for the aggression I have shown. I really am a gentle man and I promise I will do my best to never hurt you that way again." He vows turning my face up to his.

"Elijah, am I going to die?"

"Elena I can't promise your life will be saved. But as you are of Katerina's line, I vow my protection to the best of my abilities."

"Thank you Elijah."i touch his hand and smile. He removes it quickly as though the simple action is wrong. He turns to go.

"Wait." My hand shoots out to his shoulder. I pull him back around. His face of shock is worth it. its as if no one has ever done that before.

"What are you?"

"This is what I have to talk to you about. You were the closest it seems to Katherine. I need information."

Elijah takes a seat on he rock wall of the bridge. "I am at your service then Ms. Gilbert."

"How do you know Niklaus?" He laughs.

"That is my brother unfortunately." I can't beleive I'm sitting here with an Original! All this time ...

"So it was you and Niklaus that _wined and dined her_?"

He nods. "I am very ashamed for treating her like a pig for slaughter. It's exactly how Niklaus saw her. I fell in love with her while waiting on a full moon to do the spell. She was gentle, kind, wise and so lovely." A smile crosses his face as he remembers a Katherine I find hard to believe existed!

"She told me about how vampires were created, That would make you one of those Originals." I look at him, he smiles and waves it off like its seriously _old_ news.

"Yes my mother made us what we are with - "

"The blood of my ancestor."

"Yes, her name was Tatia. She had been turned away from her family for some reason. She came to the village, my family and I lived in. Every man with some sense wanted her. The only person that ever caught her attention was Niklaus. He was a man in love, despite the rumors, he still loved her all the same. I remember at a witch burning in our village...those two couldn't take their eyes off each other. They were so in love...

_Flashback_

"AHHH."

The crowd chanted, "Witch, witch, witch" over and over again as burning flesh tainted the air. Soon the screaming was over and the body upon the wood had stopped moving. Tatiana stood close by with his mother, brothers, and father. Klaus's eyes though weren't on the burning but his beloved Tatia.

The witch burning would only separate them for a little while. He knew those two just wanted to run away together somewhere far in the woods to be alone. Elijah noticed Klaus wanted nothing more than to run to Tatia. She was looking at his family also. She knew their secret. Klaus had told her everything he just knew it by the look in Tatia's eyes.

His family has a dangerous secret, one that could get them killed. His mother, Esther was a witch, a very powerful one too. The woman who just died was a part of her coven and had stayed silent until the end. She never uttered one name.

The village leader, Richards stood before us, circling the burning corpse. He was large man who was known for his number of witch killings. He'd studied them and knew a lot. It brought great fear to the witches. He wore charms to deflect their magic. This we knew because many had tried to kill him in the night and ended up just as the witch that burned to death.

"If there are witches among you, give them to me." Richard demanded. He walked around to every face that made up the circle. "I want blood!"

The intensity of these words shook even the men. But most of all scared the witches among the crowd.

_**Flashback end**_

"Ester, my mother stood righteous as always. My father a proud nobleman and land owner had nothing to worry about. No one would suspect my mother of witchcraft."

"So.. what happened to Tatia? What led to the sacrifice?" I was on the edge of my seat waiting for answers. I had so many questions. What happened to make Klaus hate Tatia so much he'd kill us...

"I am unsure. But my mother never liked the joining of Nik and Tatia. She had no money to her name and seen as trying to marry herself into money. But even a fool could see they were in love."

"Did you love her?"

He laughs at this. Its nice to hear him laugh. I like it. "I fell in love with Katherine not Tatia. She wasn't my type. Besides, I only desired her and theat desire died when honor and respect came into play for my brother and his love for Tatia.

"So your mother didn't like Tatia and made Nik hate her."

"When Nik became a vampire, he shut off his emotions after Tatia's death and could only move forward. He will never find another like her it seems."

A grimace crosses his face. It is greif I feel and pity? Yes I can feel pity directed towards me.

"Did Katherine ever tell you about her transformation before she died?"

This seems to bring him back to the present. "I was well aware of her transformation. She was scared. She grew four fangs and bed ridden for 3 days. We had to hide this from Nik. She was my lover. It was the day she rose that Klaus wanted to hurry and do the spell. it was the night of a full moon. I tried hard to convince him not to kill and that I had found away to save her. He didn't see the point in her living. She was nothing to him but an obstacle by this point. Even if he wore the face of his ex beloved."

"Do you know what caused it?" i ask eagerly.

"We never knew. But she made me aware of this when I met her. She just told me, she felt as if she were suppose to be there with us and thats when she told me I believe the symptoms started. So she stayed, with us for a whole month."

"This is so much information."

"Elena there is something you must understand, he is not loving, he is not a man. He is a monster, he will kill you when the time comes."

"Maybe things will change this time. I'm not Tatia and I'm not Katherine. I will make him see things my way." I get up off the bridge ledge. He grabs my arm.

"Elena don't go to him." So he knew my plan.

"Elijah, I won't run. You said it yourself that he plans to stay either way. Once he figures out Katherine is here also and the moonstone he will do anything to get his revenge. Take me to him. I want to speak with him." I shrug off his hand easily.

He backs away. "You're strong and stubborn. Who knew..." He shakes his head. "Elena I must warn you. This will change everything when you meet him. You are no longer safe, your family or your friends. This town will be changed forever by your choice here today."

"I don't care. Its better than running for the rest of my life." I declare.

"I will do as you wish but do not say I didn't warn you Elena."

"We go on foot." Its faster than the car. He nods and points west to the part of mystic falls where forestry is dominating the earth. Anyone would be crazy to have a home back there. That is why no one goes back that way. Maybe a group of hikers on a good day but not anyone sane enough to want to keep their lives.

I glide across the forest ground though as he leads me through trees. I don't have much time to observe the beauty of nature before we arrive at a palace of a home. It's huge! It is made of brick and the grounds well groomed. the driveway had a gravel drive. Flowers seemed to abnormally bloom. This was beautiful. I've never seem something so tasteful.

"It very much resembles many different palaces and homes of the wealthy. Nik actually traveled the world and was inspired ."

His small talk doesn't help the nerve I've built up for this meeting. Maybe this was a bad idea. I look at Elijah, his eyes are on me and the expression on his face unreadable. "I will announce our arrival if he doens't know we are here yet."

I nod. "I'm ready." He takes out his phone. "Hello Brother, I have a very special guest I would like you to meet. We are in front of your house." He shuts the phone and looks painently at the front door. "You can run if you want now. There is enough space here so you can get away if you need to. We won't go inside."  
He turns me to him. "Calm your heart Elena. It will be ok. I won't allow you any harm. I promised."

I hear the door open behind me. "A snack brother?" I silky British accent rings ears. I feel steps shaking the ground I can so intensely feel nearing where ELijah and I stand.

"I'd like you to meet Elena Gilbert, the doppelganger." I turn towards the steps to see a handsome blonde man. His hair is cropped shirt. His saggy pants hang off his hips but hug them at the same time. I am in awe of his perfection. His chiseled muscles shine in the sun.

"Katerina?"

"Katerina had a child before coming to stay with us and here is proof of that. Her name is Elena." I feel Nik's emotions before he even feels them. I feel lust, greed and so much hate.

"Elena Gilbert."he whispers my name on his lips. His blue eyes devour my entire being. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Gilbert. I am - "

"i know who you are Nik..." I whisper.

"Actually I prefer Klaus, sweetheart, its what my friends call me." He winks and steps closer. Elijah steps in front of him, blocking him of any attempts to grab a hold of me.

"You most certainly not Katerina. She had better sense than to sass me." He looks to his brother. "Well brother you best be going now. I will keep Elena company."

"She is under my protection Nik,"

"Thank you so much for coming to see Elena. You where I live. I will be seeing you again very soon." Klaus's leering eyes focus completely on me.

Elijah takes my hand. Electricity seems to shoot through my body at the contact. Elijah doesn't seem to feel it but he clutches my hand tighter.

Klaus waves as we back up to the forest again. We run in circles it seems before heading back to the Lockwood grounds. I ask him why when we return.

"I need to throw off the scent. He will no doubt be coming for you or you will hear from him very soon. "

"Thank you Elijah for all your help." I take out my cell. "Whats your number, in case Katherine shows up."

He takes my phone and puts on his number. "As soon as you see her. Please don't hesitate to call on me Elena." I look down at my phone to save him. I look back up to see him gone. i just shake my head. "Vampires."

I look back at my home. I know what I have to do. Everyone has to be safe. Its the only way. I make my way into the house.

I remember talking to Damon on complusion.

_"You have to really want it" _ I really want this. I see Jenna and i hesitantly walk up and hug her. "Elena what's wrong?" Her arms wrap around me.

"I love you so much Aunt Jenna." I whisper.

"I know honey." She pulls back and looks at me, "Elena is everything ok?"

"Jenna we have to talk."

TBC

...

A/N: So what do you think? It took me some time but I feel like I did good. Let me know and review!

POLLL:

I want to know who you like Elena best with:

A. Klaus

B. Elijah

C. Damon

D. You don't care just pick one or more ;)

E. Mason


	5. Chapter 5

Title: I get what I want  
A/N:I own nothing...

**_Chapter 4_**

Dear diary,

I know I haven't written in a while. So much has happened...I'm in love with two divergent and different people. I can't understand why I even want them. Damon has always been a guilty pleasure of mine. He is dark, dangerous, sexy and so all wrong for me. He is everything I want though. He is strong, dependable and his touch could send me to the there is Elijah. I could feel his desire for me as clear as i can see day. But he really wants Katherine and not me. So no he isn't the second guy I seem to be going crazy Klaus, the one who wants me dead. The way his eyes seemed to devour my very being set my skin on fire where ever part of me his eyes came across. I was so scared. But now I know deep in my being that he is the one doing this to me. I can feel it. I didn't respond this way with Damon or Elijah. It's beyond weird. Maybe it has something to do with what is happening to me.

I don't know what I'm going to do...

Elena

'...'  
Klaus Pov)

What bloody luck. The doppelganger is here! Appears I didn't kill her entire family. I am happy i didn't. This time it will be different, I can feel it. Her defiant eyes, how can I not wait to fill them with more than fear. For some reason she is more beautiful than I remember. Her doe eyes left me breathless. Her erratic heartbeat made me quiver. I wanted to touch her and claim her as my own. I've never felt like this with any woman except Tatia. But that seems like it was so long ago. It was an immature love scheme. But with Elena, it feels so real. My hands want to sculpt the perfection that needed nothing altered in any kind of way. I had to subside my desire though with my witch. She knew of my insatiable desires and couldn't quite match them as she is human. But i feel Elena could possibly handle my passions.

I had to follow her scent, I couldn't risk losing the doppelganger again. When I failed to locate her trail with my brothers I didn't give up hope. I ventured to town to learn more about Elena Gilbert. Everyone in the bloody town knows her. I don't even have to compel many.

She is the Mystic Falls tragedy story. A newspaper clipping I find on her and her family is very similar to her previous doppelganger. Her family died a tragic death but by car crash, for some reason I feel my heart break for the little girl in the picture, she is soaked from head to toe,Her cheeks are blue from being in the water. They must have revived her is my guess. Also her hair is wet and the saddest look is on her face from losing her family. Never have I ever felt an ounce of guilt but this is must've been traumatic for such a young girl. And it would've been tragic for me to lose the last living Doppelganger that I didn't even know existed until yesterday.

I continue to ask questions and find out her address a and phone number easily. I find my self outside her home. She is there I can feel it. i will always be connected to her somehow. I've lived my life unaware of these feelings but now I feel them stronger than ever. I use to think this because Katerina still lived on as a vampire. But it had been Elena I'd been feeling.

Now that I know where she lives she won't be able to less likely get away from me. I open my phone and look at my planner for the day. My cargo should be arriving soon. My plan must go into motion and the moonstone must be mine. My phone begins to ring in my pocket as I consider going to her now.

"Leave the cargo in my sparring room. They must all be together."

I glance once more to Gilbert house as i hear my name. It is her voice. She think s of me. I liked this one. She was nothing like Katerina. This one was fierce with a sweet exterior. It really was too bad she had to die. Maybe I'd sample this one and maybe then my desire will subside once more.

My mind turns to other plans I need executed for me to get what I need. I must really work my way into this town if I am going to rule it. Maybe I will give the mayor and chief of police a visit. I do have an appointment now with the Mayor. I must really thank them for all the hard work they put into keeping my Little Elena safe for me.

...

(Elena POV)

The house smells empty. Jenna is gone. She had to go I just knew Klaus wouldn't take mercy on anyone I loved. Damon and Stefan invited me to stay with them but I could never accept the offer. Jeremy is still here. I had to keep him close. He really the only blood relative I have left. I go back to school and i can hear all the rumors circulating about me. Some believe I'm pregnant, have a disease or depressed. I don't eat. I just sit by myself nowadays. I make it through the whole day though. No one knows what this town goes through everyday.

Even though I'm not the talk of the school anymore , I feel eyes on me where ever I go. Its him I just know it. His scent comes and goes. I make it to my car without being stopped when the bell rings. I open my phone to see Alaric has sent me and sent a few pictures of Jenna smiling. She is at the Gilbert lake house. Alaric is still teaching but from the safety of the lake house also. They really were cute together posing in the picture together on the lake.

"Elena."

I turn at the call of my name and see Bonnie running up to me. We haven't talked in days to one another. She still can't get over how weird it is that I'm a hybrid. But, I just smile and wave, trying not to let the strain affect how happy I am to see her.

"What's up Bonnie?" I pull her into a hug.  
"How are you?" She pulls back looking at me.  
"I'm good. The weird pains are gone and Damon and I are good. We are taking it slow." Everyone did still find it weird how much I wanted to be around Damon after all the trouble he caused when he came here. For some reason, I wanted him there with me. He made me feel safe and I still can't understand why i feel like I need to consummate- if that's the word I want to use - something. I blame it on hormones but everyone thinks it some weird vampire thing.

"I may have a way to find out what's going on with you."

My attention comes to full focus. "really?"

"Elena you can be human again. Some people are coming to Mystic Falls and they believe they know what's wrong and they can help you."

I frown at her words. I would be defenseless against Klaus. I could be compelled and killed!

"Bonnie i don't want to change back. I'm still human i just drink blood and shop. I'm still me." I reach out for her hand. She seems to flinch. Her emotions hit me then. She's confused and scared and angry.

She grips my hand slightly. "it's just you and Caroline are both vampires now. Were no longer 3 different people. Caroline was suppose to be the timeless beauty, you were suppose to go to college, marry the man of your dreams come back to mystic falls and live the happy ever after and," she pauses and says in robotic tone,"well I'm suppose to stay here like all Bennett witches before me committed to the magical safety of mystic falls," This isn't my friend Bonnie, she would never tell me in such a time like this. "...we can find a way Elena..i know we can."

We? I didn't want to be changed back. I am still alive.  
I feel so much coming from her at this point.

"Bonnie..." I begin.  
"Grams has talked to other witches and warlocks. Their saying with enough power we can try and reverse this spell."

I shake my head. She wanted to cure me? Why would they want to cure when there were millions of vampires all over the world and maybe as many magic users. Something is definitely wrong.

"Bonnie I really have to go." I have to run as fast as i can. I turn from her to the cemetery.

I cant breathe...I can feel it something bad is going to happen and Bonnie will be a part of it. I cant trust her.I run towards my destinations.. My parents grave sites. Its as beajtiful as i remember. The flowers are still the same from my last visit. My mothers birth day was last last month. Dads isn't for another 5 months.

"mom what do i do?" I'm tired of fighting. I clutch my stomach as the feeling of betrayl lingers on me like a black cloud.

I turn at the almost silent snap of a branch. "Whose there?"

"Love there is no need to be so edgy." I twist again and see none other than Klaus. He has clothes on at least. But he looks good though in his jeans and crisp button up shirt. His coat looks like a soft velvet. He must be going somewhere special. " I just heard a girl crying and it so happened to be you." I stand speechless glaring the best I can at this moment.

"Why so shocked? You knew I'd come for you. I will always come for you." He draws so close to me. I don't have the strength to put up with him today.

"If you are here to make my life a living hell for this mess you put me in then, don't do it now."

Whats wrong with my little doppelganger.". He touches my chin and lifts my face. "Love I hate to see you cry, tell me who did it and I will deal with them myself. A girl shouldn't have to cry such as you." He almosts sounds sincere. But then this ugly smile crosses his face. "Especially one with such a short life to live." He whispers.

I try and slap his hand away. Its unsuccessful i only end up with my hand twisted behind my back." Owww."

You can't win against me little human. If you want to vent your anger take it up with the person who caused it. " his breath tickles my neck. I feel suddenly faint with him so close. His mouth skims my neck. I feel my body collapse into his arms. His laughter brings me back to reality. I sense exactly what I'd missed with being distracted by Klaus presence, his lust.

I head but him, his grip loosens enough for me to flip him on his back. He stands quickly shocked by my strength. "There is more to you that meets the eye Love."

"Don't touch me." I growl out. I feel the caps guarding my teeth pop out of my mouth. Not again. But he pushed me to this.

"Oh Love, what do we have here?" He looks me over brushing the grass from his nice coat. I'm not sure what I look like right now. But it could be similar to when I defended myself against Damon and Stefan. "What are you?"

"That is none of your concern Klaus. I won't be dying."

"I hear your heartbeat." He tilts his head to the side as if he is sizing me up.

"What more could the spirits give me to deal with?" I just stare at him, my anger leading me to a calm like a predator ready to launch at it prey. I don't want to hurt him but I I have to defend myself too.

"I like a fight, Love. But I'd hate to hurt you now that I finally have you." He winks my way and leaves as fast as he came.

"take_ it up with the person who caused it." He_ said, as though it were that easy. Bonnie was going to try and turn me back. I'm happy with Damon and this complicated relationship we have. I like being able to defend myself. Who knows what He had in store for me.

I have to tell her the truth. I want to be this hybrid. I want to feel d strong all the time. I'm not weak and defenseless.  
I'm Elena Gilbert the hybrid.  
...

Klaus POV)

The talk with the Chief of Police took a while. She explained many accidents that happen in Mystic Falls. But other than that the town was perfect. To her I was a wealthy man coming to live in Mystic Falls. The mayor was next on my list to talk to. her name is Carol Lockwood. I knew much about her. The death of her husband and the fact that she is represents one of the founding families. I would start there looking for the moonstone. Family lines surviving in this town had to had some magical history to them.

It frustrates me really I can't get Elena off my mind. I don't know what she is or what she is capable of. She's something else, I can't explain it. I saw the fangs, I saw it all. She had the veins coming from her eyes. She looked like a vampire. I can't explain it but this changes everything. I wanted to force her to tell me what she did to herself but it felt like the wrong time to question her. There could be witnesses and I need to build my reputation not destroy it by attacking the girl everyone feels sorry for.

I want her. Maybe once I've had her then I will be rid of these distractions and my goals may become a reality.

First, I must acquaint myself with town. Some say you start from the bottom, i say start from the top.

Before a my arrival I scheduled a meeting with the mayor. She only knew i wanted to invest in mystic falls. She is a beauty in her forties, not deformed by surgeries.

I meet her in her office. I try compelling her the first time our hands touch. It doesn't seem to work...I should have suspected all this town was an epicenter for the supernatural.

She shows me every thing about the history of mystic falls except what I'm really curious about. She goes over the whole spew about how long the town has been here. The changes that have happened the the town economically. This is all things I don't really care for but I nod and smile listening intently before I change the subject.

"There were many wealthy families in the early 1800s. Where are their homes located?"

A slight frown crosses her face. "I live in one, the Lockwood grounds but many of them are abandoned. Not many families live here anymore or their homes were lost to the fires in the late 20th century.

It was there. The Lockwoods were practically royalty. Katerina had expensive taste in those times. Who would keep the moon stone safest?

It was the only manor left standing. It had to be magically protected somehow.

"I would love to buy one of the homes, i hear the Salvatore home still exist. "

She nods," The Salvatore home is still in ownership of the Salvatore family, they have rights to keep it. But i know we have other lovely homes to offer that are brand new and can be modified to your liking. "

"Love I'm not interested in any other home as of now. But thank you. " I smile politely sitting back in My chair. "Show me the town square Carol. I have been waiting for the tour all day."

"Of course."She leads me out the door only to run into a young man with sharp features and jet black hair.

He nods my way and looks at Carol.

"Mr. Mikealson this is my son,Tyler." The boy I can tell is something more, I can feel it. I take his hand as he extends it to me in greeting rolling his eyes slightly.

"Wonderful to meet you Tyler." I grip his hand firmly it is then that I see, He is a werewolve but his powers aren't active. The poor boy didn't even know what he was getting himself into. I wonder if his mother even knows.

"Yeah what ever man, nice to meet you." Tyler turns back to his mother, but seems on edge as I stare at him.

He is look at me is challenging. He must be an alpha. But his wolf isn't active. But his temper and spirit is that of an alpha. He demands attention. Spoiled brat.

"Tyler not now, I'm in the middle of an important meeting."  
The boy simply nods and walks away from Carol and I.

"Single Mother and Mayor if I may presume?"

"is it that obvious?" She sighs as she watches her son go.

"You must be a strong woman after all you are the mayor and mother to a teenage boy."

"It isn't easy." She shakes her head. "Do you have any kids?"

"I'm afraid I never found the right woman to bear me children. I'm afraid I never will."

"Maybe a Mystic Falls has something you may like." She looks at me expectantly. She is beautiful but not my type. She must be in her forties now.

I finish my tour of Mystic falls with the help of the town mayor who kindly takes me to every where I ask about . To her i am but a man willing to spend the money to repave the streets and fix anything needed. I am the new mystic falls benefactor.

"Thank you so much Carroll for your excellent tour. It will be a pleasure to bring mystic falls back to it previous glory. " I pull our my checkbook and write the necessary amount and more. When she reads the check amount the brightest smile comes upon her face.

"Oh Mr.,Mikaelson, this is so generous of you. On behalf of the town,thnk you your generous donation." She shakes my hand.

"Oh Carroll call me Nik. Mr. Mickelson is my father." I take up her manicured hand and kiss it. A blush blooms in her cheeks. I will find my way into the Lockwood house one way or another.

...

A/N: I know its been over a week since my last post. But eh I work two jobs and go to school part time. I'm crazy like that. Leave reviews for this chapter too. I like seeing all the guess you make.

Anyone think Klaus would stoop so low as to bang Tyler's Mom?

Do you think he will get the girl?- Which girl?

Will Bonnie betray her best friend over tradition? (Warning Bonnie bashing ahead... sorry in advance to BonBon fans)

So do tell me what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5  
Summary: Elena, Caroline and Bonnie are having a sleepover to start the summer off. Which could be a blast or just a disaster. While the girls future our their friendship, Klaus is just trying to insert him self into society through the goods graces of the mayor.

A/N: With encouragement from my last two reviewers I was able to work some time in to actually type this chapter. So thanks!

..

Exams sucked but I feel like I did great! But now the summer begins and Mystic Falls in the summer has never been a normal summer. I'm a vampire this summer...one that can't burn or die maybe...

I feel more powerful than Damon or Stefan. It is very weird. I've been having these dreams where I'm surrounded by chants of these names. It was Amara, Tanya, Amanda,Gianna, Bianca...the names go on and on. I'm running from the voices. I wish i could talk to someone about these dreams...they're so weird.  
Caroline was going to plan all these parties but now she's worried about me, even more the closer I get to Damon. Bonnie and I aren't speaking much still.  
Stefan is nothing but supportive as always. He is upset I'm sure but we haven't talked much about us. I am seeing him today. It's the last day of school and I'm excited to finally not worry about school for the next 3 months. Damon is nothing but thrilled for our first summer together. He has planned a whole summer out for us obviously. Gosh those looks he gives me all the time, make my heart melt. He tells me he hasn't jumped my bones yet because he wants to treat me like a woman. But sometimes I don't want that. I want him to take control. It's what draws me to him. His ability to make everything seem under control is hot I guess.

I make my way out the door to go meet Bonnie and Caroline. Who thinks we are ruining our friendship but it's not me...  
I make my way to Caroline's house. We use to have so many sleepovers here. We'd laugh so much, drink alcohol just because her mom wasn't there. I remember how we'd sneak out to parties. But those times seemed lost. Caroline is a timeless vampire, Bonnie is a witch now and me ...I'm a hybrid.  
"Elena's here!" Caroline should know I can hear her just fine. I can hear as well as she can. She flings open the door. "Come in!" She squeals with a brush in her hand. I look at her questioningly. She is smiling so brightly. It reminds me of our time spent. She had make up all over her face. Sounds like its makeover day! Those use to be my favorite days. Caroline would dress Bonnie and I up like dolls. It was beyond fun.  
"I even got some wine for us and food!"

I follow her in and smile when I can just walk across the threshold. We make our way up to her room and find it covered in piles of clothes and make up and food - blood in our case on top of a cooler Bonnie is waiting on the bed with her hair in piles of curls. She looks so beautiful. She looks at me hesitantly. I give her a small smile.

"Hey.." She smiles before getting up and hugging me. It feels weird. I can't help but feel her emotions. She's sad about something and regretful. I wonder what about. we all settle on our bean bag chairs that surround a big table littered with goodies and drinks.  
Caroline breaks into our awkward moment, " Time for makeovers girls and Bonnie you have to try to cherry lipstick again. We have another opinion here now..."  
Bonnie sighs at Caroline's antics. I just laugh to my self letting the tension I felt slide our of my system.  
We spend the entire afternoon laughing and playing dress up. Everything is going well until Bonnie brings up my mortality...in a game of truth or dare. Bonnie even added that we couldn't lie..  
It started like this,Caroline went firs by asking me truth or dare and I went for the truth of course, " what is the best thing Stefan ever did in bed that made you come?"

She had been drinking all after noon. I gap laughing before I answer. " He does thus thing with his hips, it is like hes getting deeper and he snaps his hips and it makes me scream so loud and he isn't even going hard. He talks so dirty..." I sigh in my drunken state.  
" what about Damon?" Bonnie jumps in now.  
"Are we tag teaming me on my sex life?!"  
A sultry look comes across Caroline's face. "Oh we've never been with two brothers you are the vixen between the three of us Elena. Feed our eager curiosity at least.

I nod and blush slightly. " We haven't gone all the way yet. But,he does this thing with his mouth when he is seducing me and he rubs up and down my sides and his hands are in my pants he just rubs me just right."  
I can't believe we are saying all these things! It's almost as if we are those 17-year-old girls again, Who knew so much could change in a 2 years. It's my turn! I look over to Caroline and smile, "Truth or dare?"  
She takes another swig of the wine bottle in her hand, "Dare."  
"I dare you to walk up to the window, lift up your shirt and flash anyone who is outside."  
"Elena what if my mom is out there?!"  
I cross my arms smiling,"Do it quickly."She run up to the window at abnormal speed lifts her shirt and run back in 2 seconds flat.  
"I knew you had it in you." I hand her back the bottle of wine and she drinks the rest of it down.  
"OK that is better!" She sighs and looks over at Bonnie. I already know whats coming, its Bonnie's turn.  
Bonnie just says the magic words, "Truth."  
"Do you still crush on Jeremy anymore?"

"No, humans and witches shouldn't mingle. My grams says I should be with a warlock. It is safer that way."  
Throughout her answer i could feel my blood boiling. "So my brother isn't good enough for you anymore? One moment you are making goo eyes at him and then when your Grams tell you all this shit about being witch makes you to high class for him - "  
Caroline sees me about to pounce on Bonnie with my anger escalating. I got angry already when it came to Jeremy and now she had the nerve to insult him! "Calm down Elena its ok. She didn't mean it. Right Bonnie?"  
"I'm sorry Elena. I didn't mean to say that. Its just..." Bonnie shrugs.  
I nod biting my lip. I want to rip her head off. 'Calm yourself Elena breathe in and out. Just like Damon taught you.' I feel myself calming slowly but the rage is still on the edge of spilling out. Caroline can hear my heart calming and moves to back to her bean bag chair.  
Its Bonnie's turn now. She turns towards me. She rubs her hands nervously. "I've been wondering Elena. I was going to tell you when everything was ready but I have this group that just got in last night. I told them about your transformation and they want to help you. But they need to see you. So do you want live a mortal life again?"  
I gap at her. Just when i was calm I feel the rage once again. She was still trying to get me to become human again. But I'm compelled by the spell to answer her. "No."

She has this frown on her face now like she didn't expect me to answer that way.  
I laugh at her. "You really think I want to be 100 percent human again Bonnie? I am not dead. Is that why you suggested we make this a real truth or dare game? So you could get an answer and hope I'd go along with you pompous ass witches. With how I feel right now, I could kill you Bonnie. I'm so mad at you right now."  
"Elena, I only want to help you."  
"You want to make me weak again. I'm not a full-fledged vampire. I can still have a normal life!" I get up from my bean bag and Caroline stands with me. I can feel how nervous this is making her.  
"I know Elena but you can't stay like this. You're an abomination to the balance of life and death. You can't have the best of both worlds Elena. It doesn't happen like that!"

"Bonnie we are done until further notice. You are to not consider me a friend. Your Grams has brainwashed you and you don't even see it."  
Bonnie inwardly gasps and Caroline cuts in, "Elena you can't mean that.."  
"She does. I get it Elena. Grams was right Vampires and Witches could never be friends." Bonnie walks out of Caroline's bedroom and out the front door. Caroline turns to me . I shrug and grab a blood bag and suck all the blood out.  
"Elena you have to go after her!"

"If I go, I don't know what I will do when I see her. I feel bad yes but she started it. This was suppose to be fun and she obviously came with different motives Caroline. Don't you find it odd how she always says "My Grams says". I hate that. It's like she brainwashed or something."  
"I guess it is. But she is our friend. WE love her even when she is being a bitch. You love me even when I am."  
"Caroline I can't deal with this right now." I pick up my purse and hug her. "We will get this figured out I promise." I pull back and touch her face. She smiles. I have this weird feeling I should be kissing her. I look down at her lips. I can't exactly place this feeling. But I feel superior, like I should be dominating her. I shake the feeling and move away. I look away from her and leave as quickly as possible. Maybe a night with Damon will clear my head.  
'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Bonnie makes it to her car. She pulls out her cell phone. She drives until she reaches home. Her Grams waiting for her in the foyer with a couple sitting as if waiting for goes and kneels before the couple. They are in elaborate robes of wealth with staffs in hand,intricate wooden staffs glowing a purple and green.  
"Mistress and Master, I have failed you. She won't come willing. I tried my best to do it peacefully."  
"It is ok. We knew she wouldn't after all she is like a queen in her own right." The woman answers of the two first.  
Bonnie frowns and stands once more. "You knew yet you sent me there?"  
The woman simply nods to Bonnie,"Yes Bonnie it is time you knew more about the spirits. They have been around for a very long time. It is time you knew everything."  
"Like what?"  
"We know what your friend is. We tried to kill her while she was young..but even that didn't work. Her dormant demon saved her and unexpected traveler. We couldn't interfere past that point. She was suppose to drown."  
"You killed Elena's family? Aren't you suppose to be good witches and warlocks. You killed innocent people!"  
Bonnie steps away from the couple seated in front of her. She feels a hand on her shoulder. She turns to see her Grams stern face. "Bonnie you must listen."  
"We tried to save everyone, for when she came of age to take her calling." The now identified warlock stood and paced.  
"Her calling?" Bonnie frowned standing and waiting for an answer.  
"There is no spell in the world that could change your friend back. She is a born vampire past down from one doppelgänger to the next. It has been the duty of any high witch or warlock to keep her from him. Unfortunately, she became of age, many weren't able to do so and what a pity to live. Otherwise the world would be something else entirely. But this time we weren't able to keep the one away long enough that would activate that demon in her."  
"Wait who?" Bonnie looked confused now.  
"The Hybrid, half werewolf and vampire."

(Klausy POV)  
I stretch my whole body. I groan feeling a head on my chest. I smile down and see the lovely mayor's brown flowing locks. The night went very well...

Flashback

"well hello nik." I could tell this night was going to go very well. She was already throwing her self at me. I step into her home looking at the majesty of art surrounding me. Thus had to be it i could feel it.I lean toward Carol observing everything about her. She willing falls in to my arms as I pull her toward me.

" I want you in every room possible Carol. This will be a night to remember. " My whisper seems to tickle her ear as she shivers where she stands.

Flashback end

She answered the door in nothing more than a slip. Her hair like a river flowing down over her breasts. She really was an animal in bed and definitely a cougar. Who was I to miss out on such a welcoming opportunity. I could use this to my advantage.

I climb out of bed peeling the naked body from mine. I laugh inwardly as I get up without waking her. My jeans and sweater are back on in a jiffy. I walk out the bedroom, keeping in mind everywhere I was last night in the house with the insatiable mayor. We had stopped in an office or den of a sorts on my suggestion of course. I believe I told her how hot it would be to do naughty things in an office. We were only there for a moment before she pulled me into the bedroom where we stayed most of the night.

The office is where she seemed most hesitant to linger long. Important things are only hidden in places people wish to divert you from. I memorized the steps we took from the office to the bedroom. She may have thought she distracted me but its not that easy.

My hands touched the door only to hesitate mid twist as a heartbeat rings in my ears from behind the door. So I open it, and shrug. They must know I'm coming in sure to the fact its werewolf. He is a talk handsome lad in his late 20s. He is shocked to see me at first but then nostrils flare at me unintentionally."This is a private room."

I tilt my head to the side observing this one. He's an alpha for sure. But needs a lesson in authority and how to recognize it."Must not be very private when I fucked the lady of the house where you do stand." I nod my head towards where he stands. It doesn't seem to register completely until..He steps from the very spot in disgust. "well it is now" he comes towards me grabbing my sweater in hand. I don't care that it is a very expensive sweater and the fact that I can already hear the tears. Its the fact that he is touching me and I don't like to be touched.

" Quite a temper you have mate. " My hand comes into his hair and grips his skull causing him to let go. He kneels to the ground until he whines a submission. I smile satisfied and bring him face to face with me. " Now tell me, what are you in here for?"

"Family heirloom." I just roll my eyes. He either knows about compulsion and still giving me an answer or he knows exactly what I'm looking for.

"And what would that look like?"

"I can't remember." His eyes glaze over as if he can't say what I need to hear. He was compelled before i even touched him. I could kill him now but that would damage my status really quickly here in Mystic Falls, the killing could wait. He is just going to have to be on the list.

"Of course you can't because I'm not the only one looking for it." I groan. If he can find it maybe i can keep an eye on him. He must have a pack. Its the way alpha logic works. But this one seems far from home. Carol said no one but her soon live here and no one else of relative status live in any neighboring states. How boring I found it all. It got me where I wanted.

Then I smell it, Elena... She has taken him as a lover? Why do I care... I ponder this and can't find an answer. She is mine thats why. I make her feel whatever I so desire. And pleasure. Oh did I want her to feel that. Maybe the night before I take her life. But I don't wish to share, so sending a message is probably what I have to do now. What can I say consequences must be dealt or the pawns believe you are no threat.

I look him in the face once more, "You remember nothing about me asking about the family heirloom and all we talked about were woman, bourbon, sports and the week. I am only known as a dear friend to the mayor. He nods and waves me off with a goodbye like we were old friends. "Nice talking to you buddy." He lets out a hearty laugh. I simply smile at a job well done as he hugs me like we were old friends. I leave out the door I came in only to run into no other than the little football star himself.

"What the hell are you doing in my house?" To me it looks like, he just rolled in from a very late party himself smelling of sex and really tasteless beer.

" Oh I was just leaving pup and your other relative was very hospitable tell him I hope to see him again" Jut to add to the flame, "Also do tell your mother I said good bye." I can see the anger in his eyes building. I take this as my queue to go and the damage I intended to cause had fulfilled.

I seem to have other more pressing matters to attend to; like a certain doppelgänger that needs to get in line. I simply smile to myself and walk out the front door. I do wonder how my little doppelgänger is fairing also. She did show remarkable strength the last time we saw one another. Its no matter though she could never best me no matter what spell her little witch friends places on her.

I flip out my always weird contraption of a phone. It was always so flat, sleek and ready for my every wish..humans have way too much free time but I thank them for the ability to get in contract with my witch when ever I feel like it.

" Hello love, you've left me a thousand calls and not one damn message; whats going on? "  
I listen carefully to her words, " Tell me everything you know on the subject when I get there."  
€€€€€€€€€€€€€€

A/N: So tell me what you think?  
I am not following a lot of the plot from the show. Elena was there in the car accident that killed her "parents" and it happened when she was much younger.


End file.
